Fiber optic networks, renowned for their superior data transfer rates, are becoming increasingly commonplace within all sorts of businesses, and are virtually ubiquitous in many telecommunications centers. As such communications systems continue to proliferate, with larger and denser network configurations increasingly required, the ability to efficiently reconfigure these systems by disconnecting and reconnecting various fiber optic cables and connectors becomes paramount, yet increasingly difficult.
A key objective in designing a network is to strategically place most or all of the routing-determinative connective hardware within a single location so as to increase the efficiency of reconfiguring routing and communications connections. This purpose is being significantly thwarted by the exponential growth in the number of cord connections between respective patch panels, communication switches, equipment, etc., to maintain appropriate network functionality. The incidence of “spaghetti” cabling, a term colorfully describing a dense, chaotic arrangement of cables and the resultant difficulty of tracing the path of a single cable, has become frequent on densely populated network racks, and has become virtually omnipresent where multiple densely populated racks in close proximity to one another have many interrack port-to-port connections.
Further complicating the routing is the fact that fiber optic cables are well-known for their heightened care requirements. In particular, a minimum bend radius must be maintained along the length of a fiber optic cable to protect the glass core. For some network racks, for example, Telecordia generally requires a minimum 1.5″ bend radius throughout. As the number and weight of the cables on a rack and extending between racks grows, so too does the need for better strain relief, bend radius protection, and slack management.
Routing cables between racks in a multiple-rack network configuration presents special concerns. It is often preferred to route the cables behind the racks so that the mass of cabling does not hinder access to the front of the rack and the ports of the patch panels and other equipment thereon. Thus, it is desirable to provide, within the prescribed Telecordia GR-449-CORE footprint and other requirements, a system of cable management racks that efficiently routes cable between particular racks in the system.